Aftermath
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: Matt is feeling very low after his relase. Can Jeff help him feel better.


**A story I came up with thinking of the current release of Matt Hardy and listeing to Aftermath by Adam Lambert which if you haven't heard it I strongly reccomend it. I own no one in this story. Everyone is property of themself and WWE and TNA**

"Is Matt okay?" Shannon asked Jeff as Jeff came downstairs from trying to comfort his older brother. Matt had just gotten his release from WWE. He's supposed to be the happiest person. But instead he's upstairs fighting with himself between if he made the right decision or not.

"Not even close. He's flipping the fuck out. I hate seeing him like this" Jeff said sitting down next to Shannon

"Well in times like that don't you think these are times he needs you the most?"

"What do you mean Shan?"

"Well he feels alone. You remember when you had your personal tragedy you wouldn't talk to anyone at all. You shut yourself in your room. And Matt slept outside of your room until you were ready to talk. I think he needs that same kind of dedication from you" Shannon said putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder. " Right now he really needs someone close to him...his brother...to tell him that he's there for him."

"You're right Shannon...but I don't know what to say to him"

"You don't have to say anything. Just being there should be enough"

"Alright Shan...thanks" Jeff said giving his best friend a hug. Jeff got up and went back up the stairs. He softly knocked on Matt's door waiting for an answer.

"Mattie...can I come in?" Jeff asked

"Go away." Matt replied sounding like he'd been crying

"What's wrong Matt?" Jeff said opening the door to notice the room in complete shambles. Everything was broken and on the floor. Almost like a tornado hit it.

"I don't think I made a good decision" Matt said breaking down into tears

"Matt. don't linger on it. You said they treated you like a puppet. They abused you pretty much. You shouldn't want back into that ya know. You're gonna do great things without them .You know why. Cuz you're a HARDY. That means your bound for greatness" Jeff said pulling his brother into a hug

"The only one bound for greatness is obviously you Jeff..you were always the better one...everyone likes you more" Matt said looking down

"That's not true Matt. You are just as worthy of greatness as I am. You just gotta believe in yourself. Something you haven't done since the whole thing with Amy. But you know what. You're a great person. A Great friend. And an awesome fucking brother. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I know your self esteem is shattered with people calling you "Fat Hardy" But look at me. I'm not as skinny as I used to be either. People get older and as they get older other people get immature. Just ignore the haters and listen to the words of the people who love you. People like me and dad and Shannon and Shane and Beth. We all love you. Anyone who loves you are the only people's whose opinion's matter to you. Not those hater assholes" Jeff said holding his brother tightly.

" I know but it seems that now I'll just go down as the Hardy who walked out. I didn't get to leave like you did...I'm a loser" Matt said looking down at the floor.

"Don't ever say that. You're not a loser...what's on your arm?" Jeff asked looking at his brothers right arm that had scars all over it

"Nothing" Matt said quickly trying to cover his arm with his hand

"Have you cut yourself?" Jeff asked. When he was met with no answer all he did was take his brother and hug him tightly.

"Are you mad?"

"Honestly yes. What are you doing cutting yourself? Don't ever do this again. Man I feel this is my fault. I've been so busy with myself I almost forgot about my brother. And you need me obviously. I'm not as mad as I am worried. I don't wanna get a call one day saying I lost my brother. You know how bad that would feel for me to have to bear with knowing my brother has died. I can't even fathom it."

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry Matt. I'm sorry when you called me all those times I just gave you attitude..I even hung up on you. I'm sorry Matt" Jeff said breaking down in tears. Matt went and hugged his little brother tightly.

"This talk helped Jeff...don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..you're a great brother Jeff"

"Just remember Matt. You're never ever alone. Even if the world turned on you. You will always have me. No matter what"

"Thanks Jeff" Matt said smiling

"Me and Jeff are gonna head out soon on the dirt bikes you wanna come?"

"Yeah Jeff...I'd like that very much" Matt said getting up and putting on his shoes and following Jeff downstairs. They were met by Shannon smiling at them as wide as possible

"So I take it everything is fine?" Shannon said looking at them

"Yeah. I only got the best brother I could of ever asked for " Matt said swinging his arm around his brothers shoulder. Jeff beamed and Shannon lead them outside to get ready to ride the dirt bikes. They had alot of fun and Jeff even noticed a new glow in his brother. A glow of final happiness. A glow as if he now feels accepted for who he is and this made Jeff very proud


End file.
